Air Dock
The Air Dock is a technique presumably present in all Meteos games. Synopsis Air Docking is a simple technique involving launching one stack into another, in order to push the other stack upwards. This technique is very adaptable, and can be used to great effect in many situations, depending on the planet used, though it will work better on some planets than on others. It can be performed as shown below. AirDockPart1.gif|Step 1; Launch a stack... AirDockPart2.gif|Step 2; Make an ignition below it... AirDockPart3.gif|Step 3; Profit! Air Docking is a simple enough technique to master that a, comparatively, lot of sub-techniques can be derived from the first ignition alone, that work for a variety of planets. Please note that all of these techniques are useless on Hevendor; it's mechanics make performing them completely impossible. For more information, please see the Hevendor article. Stack Extension The most primitive use of Air Docking, Stack Extending, as shown above, is exactly what it sounds like; launching a stack that, while underneath the floating one, is off-center to it, with one or two Meteos sticking out to the side. This will, as the name states, extend the stack a bit outwards, allowing it to catch more falling Meteos, and get more off the screen. Though this technique is useful on its own, it can be used in part with step jumping to create screen wide stacks with ease, which can be incredibly useful on Brabbit and other floaty planets. Ground Dock A technique exclusive to Gravitas, this simple method is a good way to get large stacks of Meteos off the planet. It behaves exactly as a normal Air Dock; make an ignition above another possible ignition, and make another one below it that isn't touching it. Do this as quickly as possible, going down a bit each time. Then, just before the Burnt Meteos revert to their normal state, make an ignition on your huge stack, and watch as an enormous chunk of Meteos fly off into space, complete with rock scream and applause. Though this is a bit difficult to pull off on the original version of Gravitas, it becomes somewhat easier in Meteos Wars, due to a lower amount of Meteos types cluttering the grid, and can even be made more effective with a well timed use of Gambit. Extra Push If a lot of Burnt Meteos are falling down onto the screen, but you have enough normal Meteos at the bottom of the screen as to perform a basic Air Dock, do so! This will give your stack additional force to push through any incoming Burnt Meteos, so long as you aren't on a planet where Burnt Meteos are treated as especially heavy, such as Arod. Air Jump A combination of a Step Jump and an Air Dock, an Air Jump can supply any Meteos stack with an exceptional amount of force. Simply launch a stack into the air, and quickly set up a possible ignition that would join the stack you are about to launch beneath it and the floating stack. Then, launch the stack upward. This will, in most cases, combine the strength of the Step Jump with the Air Dock, creating a mighty launch that can get most stacks off the screen quickly. Please note that, as stated above, this won't always have the desired effect. Performing this technique on Hotted if a stack didn't have enough power to get off the screen on it's second ignition somehow will only get you into trouble, for example. ''Practical Uses'' Below are some planet specific tips and tricks to using Air Docking. *Brabbit and Wuud As stated above, a combination of Step Jumping and Air Docking can be used to quickly and easily create screen-wide stacks, as stated. Mastering these techniques are key to these planet's effectiveness, so learn how to do them if you desired to learn how to work these planets. *Megadom This is the only way to create any large attacks on Megadom; any ignition past the first loses power, so you will need to use Air Docking if you want to get any large stacks off the screen. *Lumious Step Jumping and Air Docking are Lumious' bread and butter, and are essential in getting it to work in the first place. Air Dock to build up stacks, Step Jump to get them off the screen! Category:Techniques Category:Gameplay